


Sunset

by drewalth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Feels, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Normal Life, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewalth/pseuds/drewalth
Summary: Chiều nay mình chưa muốn về nhà.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Sunset

Ẩn mình sau đám mây bông lấm tấm, mặt trời lẳng lặng từng bước kéo tấm vải hoàng hôn về phía mình để giấu đi, lại vô tình quệt ngã lọ sơn màu, để sắc cam rực rỡ tung tóe khắp không gian.

Tsukki và tớ đi cùng nhau vào một ngày chiều như thế. Cậu đi trước, tớ theo sau.

Tớ thường sợ hãi những điều không đâu lắm, như việc lo lắng Tsukki biến mất là một ví dụ. Không ít lần tớ nghĩ rằng nếu như mình đi phía trước, liệu sẽ có một lúc nào đó quay đầu nhưng lại không thấy cậu hay không. Tớ tự tưởng tượng ra thế, rồi tự đem ảo tưởng ấy làm phiền não cho chính mình. Bởi không muốn khi quay lại nhìn không thấy bóng Tsukki, tớ bèn lùi về phía sau, để luôn giữ lấy cậu trong tầm mắt.

Mang theo một chút tư tình, đôi khi tớ thường lén nghĩ cậu đi trước để đón nắng thay mình rồi lấy làm hạnh phúc. Vậy nên nếu có lỡ trông thấy tớ khúc khích cười khi nhìn bóng hai đứa bện vào nhau thì Tsukki đừng hỏi nhé, tớ sẽ ngượng lắm đấy, dù chắc chắn miệng sẽ luôn bảo là không có gì.

Nhưng mà hôm nay tớ lại không dám lôi cái mơ mộng hèn mọn ấy ra gặm nhấm, bởi vì tớ lỡ làm Tsukki giận mất rồi.

Chẳng là lúc ở trường, có cô bạn gặp riêng tớ, bảo hai đứa mình lúc nào cũng dính chặt lấy nhau như sam, trông cứ đáng yêu thế nào. Tớ cũng mỉm cười đáp lễ mà nhận lấy lời khen như là một phép lịch sự tối thiểu. Nào biết, bạn lại bất thình lình đưa ra lá thư tình, nhờ vả tớ trao tận tay cho Tsukki. Lá thư màu hồng phấn, thoang thoảng mùi nước hoa, được gấp nếp rất cẩn thận và chỉn chu. Có lẽ là loại giấy thơm mà bọn con gái hay mua để viết thư tình, nhưng mà trọng điểm của vấn đề không nằm ở chỗ đó.

Khỏi phải nói lúc ấy tớ rối bời đến mức nào, bởi vì tớ cũng mến Tsukki. Rất nhiều là đằng khác. Nhưng dù cho có nhiều bao nhiêu đi chăng nữa thì đó cũng chỉ là tình cảm giấu riêng mỗi tớ mà thôi, còn đối với người khác (có lẽ là cả cậu nữa) thì Tsukki với tớ là đôi bạn thân thiết hiếm khi tách rời. Và hết, chỉ có đúng bấy nhiêu.

Tớ rơi vào thế tiến thoái lưỡng nan, nhận thì chẳng dám nhận, chối thì càng không xong, vậy nên tớ đành tần ngần đứng đó, nghe bạn bày tỏ tình cảm của mình đối với cậu. Bạn bảo bạn thích cậu vì cậu rất đẹp trai, học đã giỏi mà còn chơi thể thao nữa nên trông ngầu ơi là ngầu. Bạn kể trông hăng say lắm, lại còn đỏ mặt cơ. Nhưng mà càng nghe, tớ lại càng thêm chán ghét cô bạn đó. 

Tsukki trong lời kể của cô ấy không khác gì một thằng con trai chỉ được có cái mã cả, bình thường đến mức tầm thường.

Lúc ấy không biết trong đầu tớ chứa cái gì, hay có lẽ ban sáng đã uống nhầm gan hùm mật gấu hay gì đó mà tớ cắt ngang lời bạn, ra vẻ như đúng rồi mà bảo cô ấy rằng nên tự đến nói tất cả với cậu, rằng Tsukki "chỉ thích những bạn dũng cảm thôi". Khi đó tớ mạnh miệng vô cùng, lấy cả danh nghĩa bạn thân lâu năm ra để khẳng định chắc nịch như thể đó là sự thật hiển nhiên.

Tớ hèn lắm Tsukki ơi. Dù biết cậu ghét những lời yêu chỉ đến vì ngoại hình, tớ vẫn bảo cô bạn ấy tự mình nói với cậu, bởi tớ ngóng trông cảnh cô ấy bị cậu lạnh lùng lướt qua.

Thế nên không kỳ lạ gì khi tớ bị ông trời trừng phạt. Ngay sau khi tớ vừa dứt lời, Tsukki chẳng biết từ đâu đứng sừng sững bên cạnh hai đứa, ánh nhìn lạnh tanh liếc qua cô bạn ấy rồi giữ chằm chặp lên tớ. Nếu biết điều này sẽ xảy đến, tớ sẽ không ngông cuồng đến vậy đâu. Nhưng mà đời thì không có nếu, nên tất cả những gì tớ nói cậu đều đã nghe hết cả rồi.

Bạn nữ kia trông thấy cậu thì ngay lập tức xấu hổ chạy đi, còn lại mỗi tớ đứng như trời trồng với cậu. Thật ra tớ cũng muốn trốn khỏi đây càng nhanh càng tốt, nhưng chẳng biết làm sao đôi chân lại cứng đơ không nhúc nhích tí nào được. Thế nên tớ chỉ có thể trơ trơ đứng một chỗ, nhìn cậu nhếch môi cười khẩy, vứt lại cho tớ vài từ rồi chậm rãi quay đi.

"Mình không biết cậu lại như thế đấy. Xin lỗi nhé."

Khỏi phải nói, khi ấy tớ đã tưởng như mặt đất đang nứt vỡ. Ngay vị trí tớ đứng, một chiếc hố khổng lồ xuất hiện, kéo tuột tớ vào trong thăm thẳm tối đen của nó, còn tớ thì chẳng thể phản kháng nổi dù chỉ lấy một lần. Tớ muốn hét thật to để giải thích cho Tsukki, nhưng chợt nhận ra mình chẳng có gì để trình bày. Tớ muốn chạy theo cậu để xin lỗi, nhưng đôi chân có cũng bằng thừa đã phản bội tớ, chẳng chịu nghe lời chút xíu nào.

Cả buổi trời trong lớp cậu chẳng thèm nhìn mặt tớ lấy một lần, khiến tớ đã hụt hẫng lại còn xót xa. Nhưng xót cho ai đây, khi mà lỗi là của tớ? Đâu thể nào tớ buông lời trách móc cậu được? Người thực sự chịu tổn thương là Tsukki kia mà. Tớ đã lừa dối cậu như thế, phụ lòng của cậu như thế, vậy thì tớ còn tư cách để nói gì với cậu nữa?

Bài giảng chiều nay chẳng thấm vào đầu tớ lấy một chữ. Tớ cứ lơ ma lơ mơ suốt, nghĩ hoài nghĩ mãi trong đầu phải làm sao để xin lỗi cậu. Tớ chẳng mong nhận lại ba chữ "không sao đâu". Cậu không cần phải thứ tha, cậu không nên thứ tha. Tớ muốn Tsukki đay nghiến tớ bởi tất cả những gì tớ đã gây ra, để cho nỗi hối hận sẽ mãi dày vò tớ như một bài học nhớ đời.

'Ít nhất là cho đến khi tớ tìm ra một câu xin lỗi thật đàng hoàng, bằng không thì sẽ không bao giờ được tới gần cậu', tớ tự nhắc mình như thế. May mà hôm nay không phải ngày sinh hoạt câu lạc bộ, không thì tớ bỏ tập mất thôi.

Chuông báo ra về đã lâu, mọi người đều đã đi về hết, chỉ còn mỗi tớ ngồi lại trên lớp nhìn đồng hồ, đến khi đoán rằng cậu đã đi được hơn nửa quãng đường, tớ mới rề rà ôm cặp bước ra. Lề mà lề mề như vậy thế lại hay, tớ sẽ có thể tránh mặt Tsukki trên đường về nhà.

Đã cẩn thận tính toán đến vậy, thế mà không hiểu tại sao chỉ mới đi được vài phút, tớ đã thấy bóng Tsukki ở phía trước. Tớ không thể ngăn nổi bản thân nghĩ rằng cậu đang chờ mình, để rồi đôi chân vô thức chạy đến phía sau cậu thật nhanh. Đến khi tớ nhận ra thì ôi thôi, tớ đã tự tay đẩy chúng mình vào một hoàn cảnh cực kỳ khó xử mất rồi.

Cậu đi trước, tớ theo sau. Không một ai nói năng gì.

Im lặng bao trùm lấy hai đứa mình, nhưng những âm thanh thường ngày vẫn đều đều vang lên. Xào xạc gió thổi tán cây, ríu rít chim muông gọi bầy. Chúng vang lên như thể trêu ngươi, cười vào mặt kẻ hèn nhát là tớ đây.

"Sao không về cùng bạn kia?"

Ngay lúc tớ đang mải mê theo đuổi mớ suy nghĩ hỗn độn, Tsukki đột ngột lên tiếng, mạnh mẽ lôi ngược tớ về thực tại. Không thể tin cậu đã bắt chuyện với mình, tớ chỉ biết đứng đó ấp a ấp úng, hai tay thì quơ quàng loạn cả lên. Trông Tsukki có vẻ mệt mỏi lắm, nhưng cậu vẫn kiên nhẫn chờ câu trả lời.

Ờ, ban nãy cậu hỏi cái gì ấy nhỉ, 'sao lại không' cái gì cơ? 'Không về với bạn kia' à? Nhưng mà...

"Về với bạn nào cơ?"

"Cái cô ban nãy đó." Cậu khó chịu cau mày, rồi liếc nhìn tớ như thể đang nhìn một sinh vật lạ, "Này, đừng nói là mới được tỏ tình mà đã quên người ta ngay tắp lự rồi nhé?"

"Hả?"

Gì?

Ai được tỏ tình cơ?

Ủa?

Ủa gì?

"Hả?" Tsukki hỏi ngược lại, bước chân cũng dừng hẳn. Cậu xoay người đứng đối diện tớ, nhẹ nhàng đưa tay đẩy kính, "Thế là có ý gì?"

"Không phải mình." Tớ nghe giọng mình lắp bắp ngượng nghịu, "Vụ tỏ tình, bạn kia nhờ mình làm trung gian, là... là đưa thư tình cho cậu giúp cô ấy thôi, cái đó không có phải của mình đâu."

Làm thế nào mà một đứa như tớ lại được tỏ tình cơ chứ?

"Hả?"

"Mình xin lỗi." Ngắc ngứ một hồi lâu, cuối cùng tớ cũng có thể nói được ba chữ ấy. Không nhẹ nhõm chút nào, trái lại còn căng thẳng hơn, "Lẽ ra mình không nên phá đám các cậu như thế."

"Xin lỗi vì đã lấy danh nghĩa bạn thân mà bịa đặt về cậu."

"Khoan đã, cái gì..."

"Cậu muốn đấm muốn đá gì mình cũng được, đến khi nào cậu cảm thấy thoải mái thì hãy thôi. Đừng tha thứ cho mình, mình không xứng đán..."

"Im đi Yamaguchi." Cậu gằn giọng cắt ngang, chưa bao giờ tớ nghe giọng cậu giận dữ đến vậy. Rốt cuộc cô bạn đó quan trọng với cậu đến nhường nào?

À quên mất, tớ làm gì có tư cách hỏi cậu câu đó nữa.

"X-xin lỗi Tsukki..."

Im lặng một lần nữa lại phủ lên hai đứa mình. Cậu miết cằm trầm tư, tớ ôm tay trầm mặc. Không biết cậu đang nghĩ gì nhỉ?

Rồi bỗng dưng cậu bật cười. Cười lớn lắm, chẳng hiểu tại sao, đến nỗi mà đám bồ câu đậu trên cành cây gần đó phải giật mình bay đi, còn tớ thì suýt bay màu.

"À ra vậy, ra là vậy." Cậu lẩm bẩm trong họng, mắt nhìn chằm chặp vào tớ, "Này, cậu đã bịa cái gì về mình hả?"

"Mình xin lỗi."

"Mình có bảo cậu xin lỗi à?"

"Nhưng mà-"

"Hả?"

Cậu trừng mắt. Tớ ghét ánh nhìn đó lắm, hay nói đúng hơn là sợ hãi. Đứng trước ánh mắt ấy, tớ chẳng bao giờ có thể giấu giếm bất kỳ thứ gì, dù cho cố gắng thế nào cũng không giữ nổi lời nói trong cổ họng cho bằng được.

"M-mình bảo cậu thích mẫu người chủ động và dũng cảm hơn là... hơn là người nhút nhát dễ xấu hổ..."

"À thế à."

À thế làm sao mà à, cậu cười cái gì chứ.

"Nói mình nghe xem, sao cậu phải làm thế?"

Đến rồi, câu hỏi mà tớ không mong đợi nhất.

Tớ im lặng không đáp, cúi đầu thấp thật thấp mà nhìn chằm chằm vào mũi giày. Tsukki ghét chờ đợi, tớ biết, nhưng tớ lại không muốn trả lời. Không một chút nào hết.

"Nào, Yamaguchi, nói đi chứ?"

"Tại vì, tại vì mình..." Hai bàn tay tớ nắm lại thật chặt, đến nỗi móng tay in hằn lên da.

"Nói gì đấy Yamaguchi? Mắng mình à?"

"Không có, không hề. Tại sao mình phải mắng Tsukki chứ?"

"Thế chứ cậu nói gì đấy?"

"Mình..."

"Không mắng mình thì cậu nói lớn lên xem nào?"

Khoảnh khắc đấy, trong đầu tớ thực sự chỉ có bốn chữ 'chết đi cho rồi' chạy loạn xạ. Mọi thứ sao mầ rối rắm quá, làm tớ chẳng biết phải gỡ từ đâu. Nếu là Tsukki thì có lẽ cậu sẽ giải quyết được những việc này thật nhanh chóng mà nhỉ, à không, là Tsukki thì sẽ không bao giờ để bản thân phải rơi vào tình huống như thế này đâu.

Chẳng hiểu sao khóe mắt tớ lại cay quá đi, mũi cũng thế nữa. Tớ cúi đầu thật thấp, để cậu trên cao không thể trông thấy bộ dạng thảm hại của mình.

"Người ngoài nhìn vào không hiểu lại tưởng mình bắt nạt cậu không chừng."

"Không mà Tsukki!"

"Vậy thì trả lời nhanh nhanh lên đi chứ?"

Chắc Tsukki không thấy đâu nhỉ, rằng bây giờ gương mặt của cậu tàn nhẫn và lạnh lùng lắm.

"Mình... Tại vì..."

"Thế nào?"

"Mình thích cậu."

A, nói ra rồi.

Làm thế nào bây giờ?

Tớ muốn trốn đi. Luôn là như thế, mỗi khi cảm thấy mọi chuyện đang dần suy suyển, tớ luôn hèn nhát mà bỏ chạy thật nhanh để khỏi phải trông thấy một kết quả sớm đã biết rõ là không hề đẹp đẽ chút nào. Nhưng mà chẳng biết tại sao, cứ mỗi khi chuyện có liên quan đến Tsukki là tớ lại chẳng thể rời đi.

Thôi thì đành vậy. Dẫu sao thì sau này cũng đâu còn là bạn được nữa, nói hết một lần cho nhẹ lòng.

Không biết Tsukki sẽ có biểu cảm như thế nào nhỉ? Bất ngờ? Ghét bỏ? Kinh tởm? Hay là-

"Ừ."

Quả nhiên.

Người như Tsukki dễ gì mà để người khác biết được cảm xúc của mình chứ.

"Ừ." Tớ đáp lời, lặng lẽ cúi đầu. "Vậy thì mình về trước nhé."

Vì tớ sắp không kiềm nổi nước mắt của mình rồi.

"Mình cũng thế."

Tsukki thật là, về thì cần gì nói với tớ chứ? Hay là sốc quá hóa rồ à? Kể cũng phải, ai mà ngờ có một ngày đứa bạn thân thật là thân của mình lại đi tỏ tình với mình cơ chứ.

Trên mặt nóng hổi chảy xuôi. Nghĩ ngợi lung tung làm tớ khóc thật rồi này. May mà hôm nay bố mẹ tớ không có nhà, nếu không tớ chẳng biết phải đối diện với hai người họ như thế nào với gương mặt này nữa.

"Mình cũng thích cậu."

"... Hả?"

Hả?

Gì cơ?

Cậu vừa nói gì ấy nhỉ?

Tớ không dám tin vào tai mình. Cậu vừa nói thích mình... phải không vậy? Chết tiệt, tớ muốn hỏi lại lần nữa, nhưng mà Tsukki ghét phải nói một điều nhiều hơn hai lần.

"Nghe không rõ à? Mình thích cậu!"

Là thật. Khó tin quá, nhưng lại là thật.

Tớ như vỡ òa, vậy mà cổ họng nghẹn ứ chẳng thể bật nổi một lời. Tớ ngẩng mặt lên nhìn, mặc cho nước mắt loang lổ trên tàn nhang lấm tấm. Tsukki này có phải là Tsukki của tớ không, hay là người ngoài hành tinh bắt cóc cậu rồi cho người đóng thế, chứ chuyện sao có thể dễ dàng như thế này được?

"Yamaguchi mau nước mắt thế, từ bé đến giờ không đổi tí nào." Tsukki cau mày tỏ vẻ khó chịu. Ừ, cậu tỏ vẻ thế thôi, tớ sẽ không bảo là gương mặt ngược ánh mặt trời của cậu đang đỏ rực đâu.

Mà hình như mặt tớ cũng đang nóng lên thì phải ấy.

"Tại cậu đấy..." Ai bảo cậu nói cũng thích tớ làm chi, giờ tớ hạnh phúc đến mức tim sắp nhảy ra ngoài rồi này.

"À thế à, thế thôi rút lại mấy lời ban nãy nhé?"

"Đừng!" Tớ hoảng hồn ôm lấy cánh tay Tsukki rồi giữ chặt không buông. Bình thường nếu mặt tớ nhem nhuốc thế này thì cậu đã gõ đầu tớ mấy cái rồi đuổi tớ đi rửa mặt, nhưng sao hôm nay cậu hiền khô. Kìa có gì động đậy trong tóc tớ, là tay của Tsukki sao?

Mười mấy năm qua tớ đã sống như thế nào ấy nhỉ?

"Chưa thấy ai đần hơn cậu," Tsukki bạo lực vò rối tung đầu tóc tớ, rồi hừ mũi xoay lưng đi tiếp, "Nói thẳng ra ngay từ ban đầu có phải nhanh hơn không? Kể đông kể tây làm gì cho phiền không biết nữa."

"Nhưng mà..."

"Hôm nay có đi tập phát bóng với anh Shimada không?"

Tớ tưởng Tsukki là một chặn giữa cực kỳ tài giỏi rồi, hóa ra cậu còn thân phận tay lái lụa số một thế giới luôn à?

"Không có, hôm nay anh ấy về quê rồi." Gì thì gì, trả lời vào trọng tâm câu hỏi của Tsukki đã. tớ không muốn nhìn thấy cặp mắt đáng sợ ban nãy nữa đâu.

"Thế đi thôi." Nói rồi cậu sải chân bước, tay kéo theo một Yamaguchi đang chẳng hiểu mô tê gì.

"Tsukki, đợi đã, mình đi đâu cơ?"

"Ăn tối, hôm nay cô chú đâu có ở nhà đúng không?"

Cả ngày hôm nay tớ chưa từng bảo với Tsukki là bố mẹ tăng ca đâu. Mà nhiều lần trước cũng thế. Tớ có thể kể không ngớt lời cho cậu nghe về chuyện trường, chuyện lớp, chuyện câu lạc bộ, nhưng ít khi kể cho cậu nghe chuyện nhà lắm. Vậy mà, chẳng biết làm cách nào, cậu vẫn luôn biết rõ thật rõ về tớ.

Bao nhiêu thuyết âm mưu nảy số loạn xạ trong đầu tớ. Phải chăng Tsukki là thám tử ngầm? Hay là điệp viên ở một tổ chức nào đó? Có thể lắm, Tsukki thông minh cực kỳ mà. Mà cũng có thể đây không phải cậu mà là một người ngoài hành tinh giả dạng thì sao? Thế nên mới dễ dàng lấy được thông tin của tớ như vậy chứ.

"Mình biết cậu đang nghĩ gì đấy, bớt đi"

"Xin lỗi, Tsukki." Lại nữa, có thấy không? Con người nào có ai đoán được suy nghĩ của người khác chứ, rõ ràng đây là người ngoài hành...

"Giống như hẹn hò... nhỉ?" Đột nhiên, tớ nghe thấy Tsukki thầm thì trong cổ họng, chắc cậu không muốn để tớ nghe. Nhưng tiếc quá đi, tai tớ bỏ qua cái gì cũng được, chỉ có mấy lời của cậu là kiểu gì cũng rõ mồn một hết.

Nhắc đến tai, hình như vành tai cậu đang đỏ ửng lên thì phải? Tsukki đang xấu hổ sao?

Người ngoài hành tinh đâu có biết đỏ mặt, đúng không?

"Tsukki, mình thích cậu!"

"Biết rồi."

"Mình thích cậu nhất luôn!"

"Biết rồi mà, im đi Yamaguchi."

Ẩn mình sau đám mây bông lấm tấm, mặt trời lẳng lặng từng bước kéo tấm vải hoàng hôn về phía mình để giấu đi, lại vô tình quệt ngã lọ sơn màu, để sắc cam rực rỡ tung tóe khắp không gian.

Tsukki và tớ đi cùng nhau vào một ngày chiều như thế. Cậu đan tay tớ, sóng bước bên nhau.


End file.
